


Amorra Week

by pink_chrysanthemums



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amorra Week, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_chrysanthemums/pseuds/pink_chrysanthemums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Sweet Tooth</p><p>Word Count: 1038</p><p>Summary: Korra visits the city's most famous bakery shop during her break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week

Every week day, during her lunch breaks at school, Korra would take a quick stroll down to Republic City's authentic water tribe bakery, better known as _The North Brothers' Bakery_. Without fail, she would show up at exactly half past noon, bag slung over her shoulder and hair in slight disarray from her quick and sprightly movements.

She came here, of course, for the delicious baked goods. Water tribe cuisine was one thing, but water tribe baked food was an entirely different experience. It was like being transported to another level of food paradise. But then there was another reason which drew her to the bakery, and it was, she concluded, just as near and dear to her as the sweet pistachio cakes she cherished so much.

Korra was surrounded by the scent of freshly baked bread as she entered the shop. Brushing her hair out of her eyes and placing a hand on her arm, she stood gingerly near the counter. Authentic water tribe regalia adorned the ceiling and the walls, while the floor was composed of high quality timber exported from the mountains. A lot of work had been put into the structure over time, most of it led and overseen by Tarrlok, one of the owners of the bakery.

A short while later, the other owner of the bakery arrived at the counter.

_And there was that other reason._

"So, got anything new today?" said Korra, as she placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the glass counter, trying to remain casual while she gazed down at the numerous baked items.

"No, just the usual," came the clipped reply from Noatak. He deftly wiped down the counter, before readjusting the cap on his head.

"Oh okay, then can I have that cinnamon roll? And also, a seaweed puff pastry, plus a couple of strawberry jam tarts," she said.

While he packaged her items, she noticed the way a lock of hair escaped from the cap onto his forehead, and how the sunlight warmed his side and drew colour to his pale eyes. It hadn't come as much of a surprise to her when she realised she had feelings for him, feelings which, she had not experienced in such intensity before.

And yet, it was somewhat difficult for her to understand why exactly she felt this way towards him. Of course, his appearance accounted for it, but he was a very reserved man, and it wasn't easy to tell how he felt or what he was thinking, as though there was a permanent mask etched onto his features. Maybe it was his mannerisms, the way he seemed so at calm in what he did, or a vague sense of isolation, like a lone boat out at sea, surrounded by nothing but still waters for miles ahead. She truly didn't know. And yet, there was something that drew her to him, something which she could not explain for the time being. He intrigued her too much.

"Do you want a cup of jasmine tea with the food?" said Noatak, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Uh-sure. Yeah, I'll have some tea," Korra replied. She waited there then, as he prepared the tea for her. There was silence.

Except that, she didn't want silence, not at this time, not when he was here right there next to her. She had to say something, and be sure to not make a fool of herself. Be cool and casual, and speak of general topics.

"Did you hear on the radio? The Ember Island Eel Hounds won against The White Fall Wolf Bats."

"I don't particularly care for pro-bending."

Korra faltered, her mouth agar. Now this was unexpected, but it was not something she was going to go along with, gorgeous and reserved baker boy or not.

"Not care for pro-bending? How could anyone be against the greatest sport ever?" She would make him see it this way, at least.

"It's irrelevant and a waste of time. Quite frankly, I would rather spend my time listening to _Love Amongst the Dragons_ on the radio than spend an evening on that so-called 'sport'." His palms were on the counter. _Oh, so this was a challenge now?_

"I would rather spend my time participating and supporting the latest range of bending styles than be around _you_." Her palms were on the counter now, too, and she was close to his face.

"Then do so, be my guest, I'll accept it gladly with no hesitation." His eyes narrowed at her, while she held his gaze. They were so close now, and she could see a faint tinge of pink across his cheeks. Could he feel the heat from her face, too? And spirits, those eyes of his were so mesmerizing-

"Hey, what ever in the name of Yue is going on out there?" said Tarrlok, as he ducked his head around the corner from the kitchen, the beads clicking in his long braids.

"That will be eight Yuan," said Noatak, his voice brusque as he moved away. He placed the paper bag and cup of tea over the counter.

Korra stood back, clutching the bag and paper cup in her hand. Behind her, a couple of customers entered the shop. She moved away from the counter, and turned around to leave the store as Noatak took the new customer's orders. _Who does he even think he is? Cold and brooding and a bit too kind on her eyes, but no, she was not going to let this go_. The quiet visits had transformed into something more, and she knew, that this wasn't the end.

She exited from the shop, but before turning away from the building, she gave a glance over her shoulder. She caught his eye through the window, just as he quickly looked away in that instance. Korra bit her lower lip to herself from laughing out loud, and took a sip from her cup of tea. No, there was far more than just a blank appearance of calm waters undisturbed. There was a storm beneath the facade, a storm she was going to head straight through to understand how it began and where it ended.

 _This isn't over yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts and comments :)


End file.
